


Alive

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Family, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, morgan stark - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: In Tony Stark’s mind, he felt like he had lost everyone around him, and he did thanks to the snap of Thanos. After they finally won the battle, Tony tried to keep Peter Parker in his life; the son he never had and never dreamt of having until the snap made him realise that he needed Peter in his life.
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Alive

“Mister Stark, I don’t feel so good” Peter cried out.

Tony looked up “you’re alright.”

“I..I don’t know what’s happening” Peter fumbled towards Tony, Tony caught the kid in his arms.

The two of them held each other close as Peter repeated “I don’t want to go.”

Tony carefully laid Peter down, he looked down at the kid. He could see that Peter was trying to be brave as Peter held back his tears.

“I’m sorry.”

Tony began to watch as Peter Parker started to dust away in front of him.

Tony Stark startled awake “Where’s the kid?” He panicked as he sat up.

Pepper sleepishly turned on the light on the bedside table “Tony, his in the next room. Peter’s fine.” She tried to reassure Tony.

Tony didn’t believe her, he jumped out of the bed and raced to Peter’s room. He flicked on the light switch to see the young kid asleep in his bed. Tony slowly stepped towards Peter, he shakily reached his hand out and placed it on Peter’s back, he felt Peter’s back move with each breath the kid took.

Tony sighed in relief.

That memory still haunted Tony Stark to this day, the one memory of the battle constantly repeating in his mind. He could deal with Doctor Strange disappearing, he could deal with members of the guardians disappearing, he could deal with not knowing who was disappearing on earth but Peter Parker. Watching Peter Parker dust away had changed something inside of Tony.

Something that Tony didn’t think he would ever feel.

He actually cared for the kid. He had realised how much he needed a son and Peter filled that void.

Tony quickly moved his hand away as Peter tossed in his bed.

“Mr Stark?” Peter croakily said as he struggled to sleep with the bright light on.

“It’s okay kid, go back to sleep.” Tony carefully patted Peter’s shoulder before walking back to the doorway. He flicked off the light, watching as Peter tried to get back to sleep.

Tony tried to close the door quietly.

“Daddy?”

He turned his attention around to the little girl in her bedroom door way “Morgan, sweetie what are you doing up?” He stepped over to his daughter and picked her up.

“Couldn’t sleep” She pouted. “Why are you up?”

“Daddy couldn’t sleep either” he wasn’t going to tell his daughter about the nightmares he had, she didn’t need to know the monsters he battled in his mind. “Want to watch some tv?”

Morgan nodded her head as Tony carried her down the stairs.

“Just don’t tell mummy, okay?” he placed his daughter down on the lounge.

Morgan pressed her index finger to her lips, Tony grabbed Morgan’s favourite princess movie from the shelf and put it in the DVD player. He cuddled up with his daughter on the lounge.

Tony startled himself awake as he almost fall off the lounge; he couldn’t remember what time he went back to sleep last night, he remembered watching the beginning of the movie with his daughter, but he couldn’t remember how far they got. He sat up seeing Morgan and Peter in the kitchen.

He watched as the two kids interacted.

“Can you do it, Morgan?” Peter asked as he watched her grab an egg out of the egg carton.

Morgan knocked the egg on the edge of the bowl, but it wouldn’t crack “Can you do it, please Uncle Peter” she looked up at him.

“How about we both do it?” Peter suggested.

Morgan nodded.

Peter carefully wrapped his hand around Morgan’s hand, together they both cracked the egg open on the edge of the bowl.

“yay!” She squealed.

“Shh.Your dad’s sleeping” Peter hushed.

“Too late” Tony boomed “Hope you two aren’t making any mess” he stood up.

Morgan looked up at Peter, she was trying to hide her whoops face. Peter looked down at Morgan as he tried to hold back his laughter.

Tony stepped towards the kitchen island “Where’s Pep?”

“She said she had to pop into town for a bit but will be back around lunch” Peter looked up at Tony.

Tony nodded slightly, he looked down at his daughter. Morgan absolutely adored her uncle Peter, every time he was over; the two of them were almost inseparable.

Morgan smiled at her dad “We’re making breakfast.”

“I can see that princess.” He watched his daughter try and stir the eggs in the bowl.

“Let me help” Peter interrupted the little girl’s concentration. He placed his hand over her’s while his free hand held the bowl. The two of them mixed the eggs together.

Tony watched. He couldn’t believe it. Never in a million years did he think he’d be a father let alone a father figure to anyone. His father had ruined any happy thoughts of wanting to be a father but when Pepper had told him about Morgan, he was overjoyed.

# # #

Morgan was curled up in Peter’s lap, his arms around the little girl.

“Thanks for letting me stay over, Mr Stark” Peter looked up at his father figure. Aunt May didn’t want Peter staying home alone while she went away for the weekend with Happy.

“Anytime, kid. You know your always welcomed over” Tony wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder.

“I know but sometimes, I…” Peter tried to find his words.

“Peter” Tony looked at the kid “I mean it. Your family, I could never leave you out in the cold. Anytime you need a place to stay, anytime you need someone to call, anytime you need a 3am pick up. I’m here, Peter. I will always jump for you”

Peter smiled a little.

Tony was the closest thing that Peter had as a father, ever since Uncle Ben had died; Peter had no older male to turn to, Aunt May tried her best to play both roles in Peter’s life but sometimes Peter didn’t think it was safe to turn to Aunt May especially when it came to spiderman troubles.

# # #

“Sorry, I’m la…” Pepper started her sentence as she walked through the door. She saw her three favourites on the lounge, Tony and Peter resting their heads against the back of the lounge: while they slept and Morgan in Peter’s arms. She smiled.

When Tony first spoke of Spiderman, Pepper thought it was a dumb idea to bring a kid into a grown-up world, but she started to grow on the idea of Spiderman. She thought maybe the kid would change Tony’s mind. Spiderman almost did that was until she found out both of them were up in space.

Since the males had been back, Pepper couldn’t separate them. To her, Peter was her second child and she loved him like a son.

“Mister Stark, I don’t feel so good” Peter cried out.

Tony looked up “you’re alright.”

“I..I don’t know what’s happening” Peter fumbled towards Tony, Tony caught the kid in his arms.

The two of them held eachother close as Peter repeated “I don’t want to go.”

Tony carefully laid Peter down, he looked down at the kid. He could see that Peter was trying to be brave as Peter held back his tears.

“I’m sorry.”

Tony began to watch as Peter Parker started to dust away in front of him.

Tony startled awake in panic. He wanted that nightmare to stop replaying in his mind. He wanted something different for a change, he was sick of waking up in a panic every time he closed his eyes. He turned his head.

Neither of his children were sitting on the lounge; he looked at the clock on the wall. 6pm.

Tony clenched his fists together as he stood up, he tried to keep his anxiety attack under control; he took deep breaths as he moved around the lounge room. His heart racing as he started to think that his family had dusted away again. He wanted to call out for them, but he remembered the last time he had could out someone’s name, watching them dust away in front of him.

“Keep calm, Tony. It’s okay” he murmured to himself as he wondered outside.

He ran as soon as he heard Morgan squeal “MORGAN!?” He called out trying to find out where her squealing was coming from. His mind instantly thought she was in trouble as he forced himself to run as fast as he could. “MORGAN!?”

“Higher!” She screamed out in joy.

Tony stopped when he saw Peter and Morgan by the water’s edge. He watched as Peter lifted up Morgan above his shoulders.

Morgan pretended she was like her father as she reached out her hands “Bad guy down” she looked down at Peter.

Peter lowered Morgan down to the ground; Tony stepped forward.

Peter sensed someone watching them; he pulled Morgan close to him as he turned around, He loosened his grip on Morgan as he noticed Tony “Mister Stark.”

Tony pulled Peter and Morgan close to his body; He lifted up his daughter and wrapped his free arm around Peter. Morgan wrapped both her arms around the two males.

Peter didn’t understand what exactly was happening, but he followed the cue, he wrapped his arms around Tony and Morgan.


End file.
